Closer
by theraggles
Summary: This is a songfic to Closer. Alec is a cursed angel. The only way he will be realsed is when a human girl falls in love with him. Until then, he doomed to chase her. But what will happen when he decides to give up? Characters c me, Song c Kings of Leon.
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

**Hey, this is my first Fan Fic and I realize that most song fics are when someone takes characters from an existing idea and writes them to a song. But I made up my own characters… Yeah well, here it goes. **

*******

_Prologue_

Alaecaine stood in the middle of the street looking like the devil himself had sent up his own personal wrath on one poor soul. The path he was standing on wasn't really a road, more of a dirt path everyone walked on. His pale blond hair fell in his face, darker and longer because of the rain; his white wings hung limply from his back and his bare chest glistened with the water. His blue eyes were hooded; guarded. Every time lightning would flash, he would tremble waiting for Ira to come down and crush him. He was shivering. It began to snow then, falling from the sky, the tiny flakes fell on him so delicately. The white blanketed the town softening the carnage of the storm. He walked, just kept walking, in a trance of sorts. The snow was crackling cold as his bare feet padded down the street. He felt empty inside.

"She took my heart," he supposed. "I think she took my soul."

Ira was behind him, but no one was there. His voice whispered in Alaecaine's ear, but nothing spoke. His breath brushed against his skin, but not even the wind was blowing.

"See what she has done to you?" Alaecaine could almost feel Ira's hands on his shoulders; see his seductive smile curling his lips and his eyes grazing over Alaecaine. Ira was playing him; he knew that; Ira was always playing games. "See what she has caused. Your pain, is it really worth one human girl."

Alaecaine knew it wasn't. It never was. But love had always been painful. He stared at her. She was sitting with other humans, laughing and smiling. The house looked so warm and for once he could feel the cold seeping in skin. He had never been cold before. He had always had the heat of an angel to keep him warm, the heat of his own beating heart. It beat slower now. He was empty inside.

People had just settled in this area, what they now called London. She had been the daughter of one of the first to settle. They had cursed him to chase her in every life time. Forever chasing.

He would always be empty inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Hey, raggles here. I know no one is reading this, but I'm going to post it anyway, 'cause that's how dedicated I am. If you actually are reading this, then kudos. Please feel free to slander away and/or correct me. Oh by the way, I don't own the song **_**Closer**_** by Kings of Leon. And yes, I did realize what an actual songfic is. Read the first chapter's A/N.**

***

Alec was stranded in the spooky town. He couldn't leave until _she _dies and is born in another town. This one was different, this one irritated him so much. With everyone so happy and joyful, especially this time of year.

A storm blew in that matched his mood; lightning and rain pelted down so suddenly that the people scattered, screaming. Stoplights were swaying and the phone lines were down. The gray sky loomed over him, mocking his emotion. It was just like the first time, when Ira had taunted him. He tucked his wings tighter against his back and continued down the street.

He stopped outside her school. It was already dark, which was good because he couldn't go out in daylight. One of the many curses placed upon him after his banishment. After every century or so, the council would send someone down to fetch him and carry him over the sea that separated human societies and his lovely paradise. The one he could never be a part of again. The first century had stolen his ability to fly. The second, his control over weather. The third revoked any hypnosis he could have on humans. At the four hundred year mark, his mind reading abilities were rescinded, and so on so forth. Only recently had he lost his daylight. It was torture. Daylight was empowering for angels; they strived in the gentle, warming rays.

There she was, just turned seventeen. All of the silly school children around her were curled up in their big coats whispering about the sudden gale. But not her. No, she was drenched, probably freezing, but her face was turned to the sky and she was smiling. Alec made a decision at that moment. He would never court her, never again. He would plead for release. He didn't know what brought that on, all he knew was that his heart was crying and screaming for it.

He was about turn away when she turned her head down from the sky and looked at him. Straight at him. Then her eyes widened and her knees buckled, but she caught herself. Alec turned and rushed away, pulling his hood down, desperately wishing she hadn't seen his face so he could leave in peace.

This is always how the memories started. She would see him and have this horrible sense of familiarity and then these flashes would pass through her head, none of which would make sense.

"I've got to go," she whispered into her friend's ear. She picked up her bag and rushed after him. He turned down an empty alleyway and picked up his pace.

_It was raining. Gwen loved the rain. She was standing outside letting the water flow down her face and cool her skin. She closed her eyes. Everything was perfect. She felt alive inside. _

_Then she heard the sigh. She opened her eyes and hovering above her was a blonde boy, with blue eyes and beautiful white wings sprouting from his back. She screamed._

The memory was painful to Alec. It was the first time he had confronted her. This was only days after his curse was placed upon him. Only days after he broke his bondmate.

"Wait!" _No_, he thought.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Her soaked hands instantly wet his jacket. He gritted his teeth and mentally made a note on eluding her. He had never run away from her before, but this lifetime would be different. She gasped when his hood fell off.

"I know you," she said. It was a statement, not in any way a question.

"Yes."

"Where do I know you from? Who are you? I don't ever remember meeting you!" She gripped his shoulder tighter, curling her delicate hands into his jacket. She always had so many questions. He smiled, only to himself and only barely. There was thick silence.

"Who are you," she repeated. Alec smiled again. It was a sad smile. He wouldn't give in, he had made a decision.

"Forget about it," he said, voice only barely above a whisper. "Gwen."

Then he disappeared into the shadows. She let him go. _He's stalking me,_ she thought. Even she knew that was lie. They had met before she just needed to remember.

***

Alec had walked slowly away from Gwen, keeping to the shadows, making sure his footsteps were silent. He didn't want to breath. She had this horribly pained look on her face. Like it hurt her to remember. He turned and slid down the alley until he reached the street on the other side. He walked to the small apartment he rented with the meager money he made at the tiny bookstore underneath it.

He unlocked it and slipped inside the obsessively clean living room. He had been waiting, forever stuck looking eighteen. Every now and then he would have to move when he looked too young for the age on his ID. Then he would have to start over again and hope that she grew up soon. Sometimes he regretted breaking his bond with Suthiruiel. But he never regretted not loving her. Sometimes he wished he was back in Haven. But he never regretted falling for Gwen. Sometimes he regretted causing Gwen pain, but he wouldn't trade one minute for anything. It had taught him so much, but he was tired and finally ready for the end. For his end.

_Alaecaine was thinking of her. The beautiful brown-haired, green-eyed, energetic, philosophic girl. Her name was Gwen and she was beautiful. He stared and secretly resented his childish looks. He never heard her get up and walk towards him in the immense library. She sat across from him and he knew she remembered a lot._

"_I know you."_

Alec shivered against the harsh winds of that particular memory. Not only because that lifetime hadn't ended well, but because it was the same every lifetime. _I know you_. Always those words. It hurt just thinking of the predictability. Alec would wander around a town until she got old enough, he would try to make her fall in love with him, and would fail miserably. Then she would die, just like that. He knew where to go after that, a new town, and he wouldn't be able to stop his feet from moving. Then it would start all over again.

He wished he could still wipe memories. If he could maybe he would make her forget everything about him, everything about her past lives. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he was actually that selfish. Alec didn't know.

All he had to do was wait nine days. Nine days until the new year. And then he would be free of this misery. He just had to avoid her for nine days, just nine days. He thought that wouldn't be too hard. He was wrong of course.


End file.
